07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Castor
Castor is one of the main characters of the 07-ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. Castor is the second oldest of the main Bishops, Labrador and Frau, and has made a hobby of building and repairing life sized-dolls that he controls using his Zaiphon. He is also one of the two characters in the series that has a manipulation Zaiphon, which is considered very rare. A chapter in the manga reveals that he was originally born in the God House of Hausen as Xing-lu, and after he died began serving as one of the the 07 Ghosts. Castor is the Ghost known as Feist, the one that is able to tie souls together. Appearance Physical appearance CastorCharacterSketch.png|Castor's character design. CastorColour.png|Castor in colour. CastorSketch2.png|Castor sketches. CastorFace.png|Castor's expressions. Castor stands at 5 foot 10 with a tall, willowy frame and weighs 68kg. Given his age before the Raggs War and his position as the second oldest Bishop,An omake in one of the Supreme Sugars he should be in his mid to late twenties. Castor's face is rather round for his age, making him look much younger than he is, and he has a thin, long, pointed nose, a small mouth and thin lips. His skin tone is quite pale, though it is the darkest of the Bishops', with a slightly orange tint to it. His build is very slender, with little muscle and long limbs. As of chapter 46, Castor has a prosthetic, porcelain left arm and eye. Castor has a rather scholarly appearance, as a result of the large, round glasses he wears over his narrowed, light brown eyes. He is nearly always seen wearing his glasses. His hair is neck-length, straight, parted to the right side of his face, and reddish-brown in colour. His eyebrows are the same colour. Castor's glasses flash white when he is annoyed or amused, hiding his eyes. His eyes are also hidden by his glasses when he is in chibi form. His blood type is AB. Clothing In his casual clothes Castor wears a white shirt with a high neck-guard, under a leather trench-coat almost identical to the one Frau wears only Castor's is a darker shade of blue, the neck-guard turned down and fastened with two belts, the lower one sloping downwards. In his church clothes Castor appears to wear a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Castor wears a plain, white mitre with a cross in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over his face. Following the death of Bastien, Castor changed to mourning attire, consisting of a simple black cassock that almost reaches the ground and a gold strip of cloth, that appears to be a modification of a stole, around five feet long, and worn around the collar. He wears a clergy badge on his collar. During the funeral service he also wears a black mitre, not unlike his church one, with a golden cross emblazoned in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over his face. In Kapitel 80, Castor attended the masquerade and wore the appropriate noble clothing. CastorLabradorCasual.png|Castor wearing his casual clothes. CastorLabradorBishopClothes.png|Castor in his Bishop clothes. Personality Castor is a very kind person, smiling frequently, and eager to make good first impressions as he is polite and welcoming to those he meets. He is considerate of the feelings of others and will not pressure someone to do something if they do not want to do it.During his first meeting with Teito, Castor says it is alright if Teito does not want to tell them his name. Castor is very concerned about the welfare of the people around him, and the manga shows that he makes frequent visits to the district hospital to assist the people there, and to protect them from the military. He has even more sympathy for children, and is popular with the children at the hospital. He has a great level of patience, and is not annoyed easily (unless it is Frau that is doing the annoying) and is very tolerant of the actions of other people, as he doesn't scold Teito when he repeatedly assalts Frau during their first meeting, possibly understanding that he is scared. Castor is always willing to help when someone has a problem, which is shown when he helps Teito train for the exam despite not having to, and enjoys teaching people. Castor has also shown an abiliy to remain optimistic even in the most dire situations, as when he lost an arm in a fight he laughs and jokes with Labrador as he lay bleeding, answering Labrador's panicked assurances that he won't die with: "well if Lab says so then there's nothing to worry about". He is very passionate in his hobby of making dolls. The manga reveals that Castor was not always so cheerful, and as a child he was cold and emotionless due to the lack of attention he received from his father. Seilan comments that Razette was the one who taught him to smile. His relationships with his mother, and with Razette have made Castor a gentleman, he is polite to women and is irritated when others, such as Frau, do not treat them with similar respect (Drama CD). Castor behaves somewhat like a mother to the others, particularly Frau, as he is always the one to scold the others when they do something dangerous or stupid, like riding their Hawkzile too high, and is always reminding them to watch their behavior, such as when he warns Labrador that he will fall ill if he continues to sleep outside. Possibly due to his wealthy upbringing, Castor displays good manners and wishes other do the same, as Frau is often on the receiving end of Castor's tongue when he behaves in a way that is "undignified" (Drama CD). Castor is often the voice of reason, and has greatly influenced some of the major decisions other characters make.Castor is the one who convinced Teito to take the Bishop's apprentice exam, and persuaded Hakuren to return to the royal family. Castor's rationality-over-emotion, rule-abiding nature can often lead people to mistake him as cold. He attempted to erase Teito's memory after Mikage's death to protect the Ghosts, despite it also meaning he would erase Teito's last memories of Mikage's smile. While appearing to be unconcerned with Teito's feelings, he had clearly thought of the concequences of not doing so as he listed many reasons when Frau challenged him, and he was irked when he found out Frau had not already done the job. His respect for rules can often lead him to overlook the feelings of others in the effort to do what is right, as unintentional as it may be. Castor can be quite merciless during a fight, using his Ghost strings in a way that could seriously injure or kill his opponent if the attack hits them. He often uses violence to discipline Frau when he behaves in a way that Castor doesn't like, sometimes finding it funny when Frau is hurt, and is not above name-calling when he is angry. Castor is also quite mischievous, as has been shown to enjoy pulling pranks on Frau, or startling people with his dolls, and has also shown a manipulative side. This was shown when he tricked Teito into taking the exam by telling him it would help him gain revenge, when Castor disagreed with his motives and wanted to make sure Teito would stay in the Church till he could defend himself. Castor appears to have a sadistic side, as noted by Teito, who thought of him as a 'sadistic slave master' during his (Teito's) training with some of Castor's dolls. Castor has also been shown to be not above physically attacking Frau and Lance when they annoy him, and when fighting against Kuroyuri, he inflicted a great amount of pain on Kuroyuri despite him/her being a small child. Abilities and Attributes Intellectual Castor is described as very intelligent, being described as a genius when he was human, and he shows this throughout the series by providing facts and information to his friends and is knowledgeable in several areas including the holy texts, the history of the Church and the Seven Ghosts. He also possesses good craftsman skills as he is talented at making dolls. Zaiphon Castor is one of the two characters in the series that is able to harness the power of a Zaiphon of the manipulation category. Manipulation Zaiphon: Despite having a very rare and powerful Zaiphon, Castor's rarely uses it during battle, as he normally uses his Ghost power instead. The reason is unknown. Castor's Zaiphon was shown briefly in Kapitel 9 (manga only), and looks like a huge dragon mouth made from Zaiphon letters. He uses this to ram and bite opponents and is presumably able to swallow them. In the Seven Ghosts pilot chapter, an early version of Castor's Zaiphon was seen, appearing as a much smaller and slimmer dragon, and he used it to tear apart his opponents. Teito had said that Castor's Zaiphon puts him at a "completely different level" to Teito, and as Castor was not trying to injure Teito during the display, it is possible he is even stronger. He also used his Zaiphon to create a path running round the Church that catapulted anyone who stood on it a distance of two meters.Kapitel 12 page 5. Ghost power Castor prefers to use his Ghost power during battle, and his most notable form of attack is his Ghost strings, which take the form of shiny, barbed strings that extend from the palms of his hands that he is able to control. With this he is able to catch and suspend objects and people in the air, restraining them so they are unable to move. He has been shown to use his Ghost strings to stab and slash at objects, as seen during his fight with Kuroyuri, and has also used them to choke his opponent. Castor uses this to control the life-sized dolls that he makes. Castor's power as the Ghost Fest is the ability to tie together the souls of living beings. With this he is able to resurrect dead bodies, on the condition that the soul still resides in the body, and the cause of death was not natural (e.g. suicide or murder). Castor has currently lost a part of his powers after Ayanami absorbed them. Like the other Ghosts, Castor has a higher resistance to extremely low temperatures than ordinary humans, as his heart does not beat and his body does not give off heat. As a Ghost, he can recover more quickly from injuries than ordinary humans, and can shift between his human and Ghost forms at will. Hand-to-hand combat When he was human, Castor was given the task of protecting the Empire as a trained assassin, and he was shown to be an able swordsman. In chapter 70 it's revealed his movements are even faster than Hyuuga's. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members Category:Protagonists Category:Nobility Category:Alive Category:Gods Category:Reincarnated